This invention relates to an exposure control circuit for cameras equipped with a self-timer wherein a single capacitor functions in time constant setting for the self-timer, controlling exposure and setting the time from the completion of self-timer operation to the start of exposure control.
Methods of electrical self-timer time control have been proposed and some of them are being practiced. Furthermore, a self-timer circuit employing a single capacitor for both time setting of a self-timer and time setting of exposure control is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 207/78, wherein the time setting of the self-timer is attained by charging the capacitor while the exposure time is controlled by discharging the capacitor. In a shutter equipped with such an electric self-timer comprising a dual-purpose capacitor, an electromagnet is actuated by a self-timer completion signal to start an exposure control starting member thus switching the circuit from a self-timer operating mode to an exposure control mode. Therefore, the time required for the mechanical operation in the switching from the self-timer operation to the exposure control is required to be electrically set. In the conventional methods, a separate time constant setting circuit or the like is provided for setting a time from the completion of the self-timer operation to the start of the exposure control.